Between the Lines
by wondercloud
Summary: Letters exchanged between Booth and Brennan leave them hopeful for what is to come.
1. Chapter 1

_I've had this for awhile and couldn't decide if I wanted to submit it. With the new season upon us and so many changes coming, I figured it's now or never. Thank you for reading._

_

* * *

_

It had been a particularly grueling day. These soldiers, these kids, weren't ready for what was going to be asked of them. Sure, they thought they were. Booth remembered thinking he was ready, too, when he was their age. They couldn't even begin to imagine how this would affect their lives. He was particularly grateful to receive a letter on this day.

_Booth,_

_I find this more difficult than I had expected. I have had great lengths of time to evaluate my thoughts here. I have found, however, that the more I try to rationalize these thoughts, the more irrational they have become. I imagine that you would tell me this is because some things are not meant to be rationalized, but merely felt. _

_I sincerely hope you do not become a hero of war, Booth. I realize that this sounds selfish, and that being a hero may mean saving the life of another that may be lost if you choose not to intervene. I know how you feel on this matter. I asked you not to be a hero, and perhaps I shouldn't have. You mean a great deal to me, and while I feel guilt for asking you to not save someone, I find myself asking it of you, regardless._

_I should apologize. I have caused you a great deal of pain, when I meant only to spare you from it in the future. The events of my life have not given me an open heart, no matter how much I wish it to be untrue. Perhaps again, this is selfish of me, but I would like you to know that I think I might love you after all, and that it is because I care so deeply for you that I want to keep you from the pain that our relationship could cause. I would rather have you as a partner and friend, than to have you removed from my life entirely._

_Forgive me if I have written things I shouldn't have. You are the one I would turn to for advice, but that does not seem feasible since you are the recipient. Please return home safely._

In the months they'd spent apart, he had exchanged a few simple emails with Bones, but it had never developed into much more than casual pleasantries. He fingered the letter gently, reading and rereading the words until he felt he'd read between all of the lines until his heart ached. They had never really discussed that night, the one that had changed everything. He had been too hurt and she had been too stubborn.

Booth respected that she had taken the time to think out and hand write this letter, for it was of great importance. He ran his hand across her careful penmanship, taking notice that she hadn't signed the letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly three weeks after she'd written, an email from Booth appeared in her inbox. Brennan stared at the subject line before clicking, chiding herself that it was silly to be nervous over opening an email.

* * *

_Hey, Bones. I appreciate the time it took to actually write and mail a letter. It was really great to get something tangible (hah, bet you didn't think I knew that word). I don't want you to take it personally that I'm choosing to respond in email. There was no legible date on the original envelope, so I'm not sure how long ago you wrote. I'm not sure how much time I have before you change your mind altogether, so I figured I'd better just get right on it._

_You amaze me, Bones. Sometimes I can't figure out what the hell you're talking about because you're so damn smart, and then sometimes I want to shake you and make you look at what's right in front of you. I'm sorry there have been people that made you feel like you aren't good enough. You are, so don't doubt it even for a minute. (Even though I know you are, probably even right now. And now you're shaking your head, right?) I already know you can love me. Hell, I already know that you do. That's what makes it hurt so bad. You know, but you aren't even willing to give it a chance. I can keep us afloat for awhile, but I'm going to need some direction as to where we're trying to go. If you really want to just go back to the way things were, I can't promise that. I can try, but I meant what I said about needing to try and move on. I don't know if I can, and right now I don't even want to think about it, but if it comes to it then that's what I have to do._

_I know you've already lost more than anyone should ever have to. But I mean it when I tell you I'm that guy. I'm your guy, Bones, if you let me. Your heart is far more open than you give yourself credit for. I'm not going to lay it all on the line in an email. Think about it if you need to, but don't overwork that genius brain of yours. Try the heart._

_Booth_

_P.S. I know you probably think it's stupid to sign this, since you already know who it's from… It's a normal formality, Bones. Just go with it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Booth,_

_While I agree that email somewhat lacks a personal touch, I appreciate your quick reply. As you know, I am not good at open communication. I have worried that I mentioned things that are now inappropriate. I found your response somewhat reassuring. While I also appreciate your honesty, I cannot say that I agree. I still doubt that I could ever be the things that you hope to attain in your life. You deserve a woman who can give you all of that and more. I am not certain that I can ever be such a woman, though I find myself longing to do so. You are a remarkable man, Booth. If I can achieve even half of your open heart, I will be glad to do so. These years of being your partner have opened up so much of life to me, and I thank you for that. I have tried for quite some time to push away the feelings that I have come to associate with you, and I have come to regret it. Perhaps there are some things that meant to be felt with the heart, after all. Without you, I would not be able to fully ascertain the meaning of such a statement._

_While your reply was an affirmation to the fact that I have hurt you, I hope I am not mistaken in your implication that there could still be a chance to work this out. I'm not saying I know I can do this, Booth. I don't know that. You asked things of me that night; things that I am still not sure I can offer, but I would like to try. I came in here in part to escape you, yet I have done nothing but think of you. Had I foreseen this, my choices may have been different. In seventeen days I will leave the islands. When you have returned home as well, I hope that I can find the courage to discuss this further._

_Temperance_


	4. Chapter 4

_Temperance, huh? I really thought you were just going to sign 'Bones'. I should have known better. I guess you've never been 'Bones' to yourself. I don't have long to get this sent, so I have to get right to the point- I really need you not to think too much. I know, you're thinking that's impossible. Don't think about your doubts too much, because it isn't fair for you to go and decide you aren't worth it when I'm not there to defend myself to you. I'm serious, Temperance. You can't run off this time, no matter what we decide. I'll see you soon._

_Booth_


	5. Chapter 5

Booth arrived home two days earlier than expected. There was an envelope taped to the inside of his door, with his name written across the front in her careful penmanship. As he opened the letter, his pulse quickened and he prayed that this was not a note of rejection. She wouldn't have taken off so soon after getting home, would she?

He sat on the edge of the sofa, wishing there was beer in the fridge as he prepared himself. Two papers had been folded neatly. A glance at the opening of the first letter left no doubt as to when it was written.

_Hodgins and I do not have much time left. A certain amount of air can occupy a certain amount of space for only a given amount of time. That time will not last much longer. Whether you find this letter in two hours or two years, I know that you will not give up. We devised a way to send a message from the phone, but we do not know if it was received or interpreted. We are going to make a last attempt to blow our way out (assuming we are near the surface) or create a sort of signal. I do not know how far underground we are or if it will be of any use. I forgive you for not finding us in time, Booth. Please know that, and please forgive yourself. Hodgins seems to find it particularly intriguing that I have faith in you and you alone, but I have enough evidence of your continued persistence to find it a logical conclusion._

_You asked me once if I would come and talk to your gravestone in the event of your death. I feel somewhat silly asking now, but I would like it if you would do the same. I don't know if I'll hear it, but the thought is somewhat comforting. I am sorry if I have been cold or irrational to you at times. I have often wished that we were somewhat different people who had met under different circumstances. Maybe we should have indulged that night after our first case, but I find I'm glad that we did not. The times I have spent working with you have been very rewarding, both professionally and personally. I haven't thanked you for all that you have done and I'm sorry I didn't show my gratitude sooner. You are an honorable man, and I am privileged to have been your partner._

_It may come as a surprise that I have left you in charge of my affairs. I have two requests- I would like for a portion of my savings to go to Russ for my niece's medical care. I would also like for you to use whatever is necessary for Parker's education and anything that he may need in the future._

With shaking hands, Booth reached for the second letter.

_You may be wondering why I have chosen to give you this now. After receiving a copy from the evidence file, I found myself unsure of what to do with it. Though it seemed pointless to keep, I found myself doing so. I have struggled with a way to tell you how I have been feeling. While this letter was written in crisis, the sentiment expressed is similar to what I wish to convey. I told you that I could not pursue a relationship with you, but you were correct in your assumption that it was not because I didn't care. It was simply because I care too much. I regret that I was too foolish to see it sooner. If you have chosen to move on, I will try my best to support you. If you haven't, I find that I would very much like to move forward with you. If you are reading this prior to our scheduled meeting at the coffee cart, I would be quite pleased to see you sooner._

_Temperance_

Booth kicked his unpacked belongs aside, reaching for his keys. He was going to see his girl.


End file.
